When Pigs Fly
by sweet-usako
Summary: Serena loves Darien! But everytime she confess to him, he rejects her.One day when they accidentally met on the plane she confessed again. this time he gave her one imposible condition. What is she going to do? How will she win his heart?


**Disclaimer: sailormoon characters don't belong to me! **

**When pigs Fly**

"Darien! Darien! Look, what I made!" the 15 years old Serena beamed at him, excitement radiated from her cute face.

Darien let out a frustrated groan and reluctantly turned away from his book to look at the object of Serena's affection. "What is it Serena? This better be worth my time!"

Serena gave him a pout. "Grumpy much?"

"Yes, I'm very grumpy! What do you have to show me?"

"This!" she pointed at the huge heart engraved in the sand. Darien stared at her blankly.

"A heart…That was the important thing you had to show me!?! You wasted my time for some stupid thing you carved in the sand? Serena, you're not in kindergarten anymore! May I remind you that you are 15!" Darien ranted with obvious annoyance.

"It's NOT just some stupid thing! It's a symbol that represents us!" Serena attempted to convince a very angry Darien.

Darien let out a frustrated sigh. "Serena, whatever gave you the idea that we had anything that even came close to the meaning of that heart?" He made sure to emphasize every word to her. He knew Serena had a crush on him, however, he saw her as nothing more than a friend's sister. She's only fifteen years old, meaning, five years his junior! She wasn't even legal yet for god's sake!

Tears weld up in Serena's doll- like eyes. "But…Darien…I like you…"

"I'm sorry Serena. But for the millionth time, I don't like you. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever." He said harshly.

Without even looking up at Darien, Serena bolted out of his sight not wanting him to see the tears now falling out from her eyes. Another attempt failed. She loved him, and every time she confesses to him, she hoped that he would finally return her feelings. Who was she trying to kid? Someone as sophisticated as Darien would never feel anything towards someone like her. He had the looks to get any girl he wants. Why would he ever fall for her?

Serena looked over at Darien, now surrounded by a bunch of beautiful women. She wiped the tears from her face, and her eyes replaced with a determined look. 'I won't give up! I will keep trying even though the answer I get is one that will break my heart again.' Serena thought, but hadn't noticed the big wave coming towards her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as the wave carried her further towards the shore. Serena started to panic, not knowing what to do since she couldn't swim. "Darien!" she yelled, hoping he would hear her and save her. 'Please…save me…someone…' She thought before falling into unconsciousness.

Darien looked up, his eyes scanned the beach. 'I thought I heard my name…OH SHIT! That sounded like Serena! Speaking of which, where the hell is that little brat?! Crap, maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh on her…' He quickly got up and ran towards the cries for help. Just then, he saw massive amount of gold in the ocean.

'OH MY GOD! That's Serena! Oh man..please let her be alright! Please don't let her die! Who else would confess her undying love for me everyday then?' He thought while swimming towards her. When he got to her, she was lifeless.

"Fuck!" he muttered as he swam to the shore, carrying a motionless Serena. He immediately started CPR.

Darien finally stopped, feeling relieved when Serena started coughing. "W-What..?" She said confused.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing Serena?! Trying to kill yourself just because I rejected you? Don't ever scare me like that again!" Darien screamed, but his voice was full of worry.

Serena frowned at the worried expression on his face, and started to comprehend everything that happened. Her face broke into a grin and she started laughing. Darien glared at her. "What is so funny? Do you think dying is funny?"

"Darien…" She said in between her breaths and laughs. "You honestly thought I drowned?"

He scrunched up his face in confusion. "What…You weren't? You mean..u FAKED IT?!"

"ermm…yes?"

"YOU…YOU…I have NO words to describe you! You went so low as to…JUST TO GET ME TO NOTICE YOU?" Darien was furious! He stood up without another look at her, and left.

A tear escaped from Serena's eye. 'I'm sorry…I didn't mean to lie to you like that…I just don't want you to worry…'

"please forgive me Darien…" she whispered.

**10 years later. **

"Oh Darien…please…don't stop…" She moaned into his neck.

"I won't…I love you!" He thrust into her and came down from the high a few minutes later.

"I love you too Darien…" She snuggled up to him, feeling his heart beating.

**beep beep beep beep beep beep beep**

"ARGH!" Serena screamed from frustration and pulled her cover over her face to block out the alarm. "Damnit!" She cursed. 'it was only a dream…AHHHH!! I'M SO PERVERTED! HOW CAN I DREAM SOMETHING LIKE THAT!'

Serena quickly got off her bed and made her way towards the washroom to get ready. It was 10 years after that incident with Darien. He never spoke to her ever since. Even so, she still loved him. It broke her heart every time she looks in the newspaper or magazine and sees him with a new girl. He was now, very well known and popular model. As for her, she became a flight attendant.

"Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts, our flight is about to take off. Thank you for choosing Airway Express, we hope you will enjoy your flight with us today."

"Serena, can you take care of that please?" Her co-worker and friend Lita pleaded her.

"How may I help you sir?" Serena asked politely. She had to, after all, she was serving first class passengers.

The man took off his sun glasses at the familiar tone of voice. He looked up and it was none other than Serena.

She stared down at the familiar face, wanting to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming. "D-Darien?" she asked timidly.

"Coffee please." He said coldly, and turned away from her.

She left, feeling like her heart had be stabbed a thousand times. He was still mad at her. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him so badly. She wanted to kiss him until he returned the feeling! She wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let go. He was so close to her right now, yet so far away. Serena laughed bitterly at the thought.

She couldn't help it, she had to give it another shot. She took a pen and napkin and wrote something on it before returning to him with his coffee.

"Here you go sir. Enjoy your flight." She bowed and returned to the cabin.

Darien couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her. 10 years. The last time he had seen her was when she tagged along with him to the beach 10 years ago. He still couldn't figure out why he had been so mad at her. Sure she lied to him, but to get that mad over something that little is a bit extreme. However, she couldn't understand how worried he was when he saw her lying lifelessly in the water. He thought he would loose her for good! Even though he rejected her every chance he got, he still got that warm feeling inside his heart every time she told him how she felt.

His eyes trailed after her, and watched her as she served every one with her gentle smile. Her body filled out nicely in those 10 years. She grew up into a very sexy woman. He wanted to lock both of them up in the restroom and do some very naughty things to her. Darien groaned. Just the thought of those legs of her around him makes him want to take her right there!

'Damnit Serena…what are you doing to me!' He gulped down his coffee to calm himself down. Just then, he noticed the writings on the napkin.

…I love you…

Three simple words. Darien smiled. 'She haven't changed one bit…'

His heart warmed up to those three simple words. She always has a way of doing that to him. No one else but her could make him feel that way. But why? Could it be? He brushed away the thought and wrote something down on the napkin. A woman with brunette- coloured hair came to take his empty cup away.

"Please give this to Serena." He told the air attendant.

Lita gave the folded up napkin to Serena. "It was from him…" she told Serena, pointing at Darien.

Serena stared at her friend in confusion. 'From Darien? What in the world..?' She thought and quickly unfolded the napkin. It said:

When pigs fly…

Serena's heart skipped a beat. What does that mean?

'So…does that mean he would love me when pigs fly?' She thought. 'Darien, I will make you love me…no matter what…'

* * *

"What is your name?" An elderly man sitting near Darien asked Serena as she walked by.

She smiled warmly and answered, "I'm Serena"

"You should visit Hawaii, it's very beautiful." The old man conversed with her.

"I would, but I'm very scared of the ocean. You see, I almost drowned once and I don't know how to swim." She answered.

"You can get a cute instructor to teach you!" he winked at her.

She laughed politely and excused herself.

Serena didn't know Darien had heard the whole conversation. He was in shock. 'I thought she faked that incident? But why would she lie…' Then it hit him.

'Serena…you stupid girl…' he thought, while a smile made its way to his handsome face.

**NEW YORK (after the flight at Serena's parent's house)**

"So Darien…you came!" She said, referring to the party. "How are you enjoying yourself?" Serena made her way towards him.

"Of course I came! After all I haven't seen Andrew in ages!" He replied. 'I came here to wait until you're drunk and take you home!' he thought to himself. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Oh…you'll see…" Serena said, with a mischievous look on her face.

Darien raised an eyebrow. "Alright…"

"So…you want to dance?" she asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." He replied and pulled her to him.

_Oh yeah yeah...  
Last night I took a walk in the snow,  
Couples holdin hands, places to go,  
Seems like everyone but me is in love  
Santa can you hear me?_

Serena and Darien slowly danced to the song, not noticing anyone else but them.

_I signed my letter that I sealed with kiss,  
I sent it off, it just said this:  
"i know exactly what I want this year"  
Santa can you hear me?  
I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold,  
Maybe maybe,  
He'll be all my own in a big red bow_

"Darien…" Serena whispered. She lifted her head off his strong and comforting chest. "Are you still mad at me..?"

_Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing,  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year_

He smiled down at the angel in his arms. How can he be so stupid? It took him 10 years to realize his feelings for her. He had been with multiple amounts of women, trying to find the feeling that only this beautiful and sexy woman in his arms can give him. He felt nothing when he was with them, his heart was empty. But now he realized where he belonged.

"Of course not silly…that was a long time ago…" he answered her question.

_Yeahh...  
Christmas eve, I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong for takin a peek  
Cuz I heard that you're comin to town  
Santa can you hear me?  
I really hope that you're on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Oh please make my wish come true,  
Santa can you hear me?  
I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold  
Baby, baby, baby  
We'll be all alone under the mistletoe_

She sighed happily. This felt so right. She wanted to freeze time so she could be in his arms forever. Why does he do this to her? Why was he torturing her so? She wanted so badly to feel his lips on hers. She wanted to hear those three words come out of his mouth. The three words that would make her the happiest woman in the universe. She loved him so much that it hurts.

"Darien…I love you so much…" she whispered.

_Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year,  
All I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year_

"I know you do Serena." He replied, a smile danced on his lips. He held her closer to him.

_I hope my letter reaches you in time, (oh yeah)  
Bring me love I can call all mine (oh yeah)  
Cuz I have been so good this year, (oh oh)  
Can't be alone under the mistletoe,  
He's all I want in a big red bow._

"Is it possible…for you to return those feelings?" Serena asked, lifting her face up to stare longingly into his eyes.

_Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here,  
Santa that's my only wish this year  
Ahh ahh ahh  
Oh santa, can you hear me...?  
Oh santa, well he's all I want  
Just for me, underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here,  
Santa that's my only wish this year  
Santa that's my only wish this year._

"Only when pigs fly…" He bend down and captured her sweet lips. 'Oh god, I've been longing to taste your lips…'

Serena felt his tongue tracing the outside of her mouth. She willingly opened her mouth wider to let him in. They kissed each other like there was no tomorrow, putting all their feelings into it.

'Serena, I never would've thought that I would fall in love with you… but I did…I love you so much…' he thought.

Serena blushed after they broke apart. "I have something to show you Darien." She said as he caressed her cheek. She took his hand and lead him outside the house.

"Is it another heart?" he joked.

Serena glared at him and shook her head. "Look up into the sky…" she told him.

As they stared at the night, a helicopter flew by. A helicopter with a lot of Christmas light that was made into a picture of a winged pig.

Darien burst out laughing.

"When pigs fly. You said you would love me when pigs fly." Serena said, while anticipated for his answer.

Darien brought her into his embrace. "You silly girl, you're in a body of a 25 year old but you have a mind of an 8 year old!" Darien said while laughing lightly.

He looked into her eyes seriously.

"Serena…I love you…I know I've treated you horribly in the past however, you're the only one that can fill the emptiness in my heart. You're the only one that can make me feel alive. You're the only one that can make me happy and the only one I'll ever love." Darien confessed.

Serena burst into tears of happiness. She waited forever to hear him say that. "Darien, I love you too! I love you so much."

"You know…I've always loved you. I only used the flying pig to tease you. But you actually thought of that…" Darien chuckled.

"You know…I'll love you even without the flying pig."

"You're mean…" She pouted.

"I know…"

Thus, they sealed their love with a kiss under the starry night………

"Was that Andrew in the helicopter?" Darien asked.

"Shut up! You're ruining the moment!"

**END!**

**Sweet-usako: just a little something for fun! R&R please! And for those of you that read "deal with the devil" there's an important note about it in my profile Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this cheesy fic! Oh and the song i used in this fic is: Only wish by britney spears. **


End file.
